headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
The Gates: The Monster Within
"The Monster Within" is the fourth episode of season one of the supernatural-themed television series The Gates. The episode first aired on ABC on Sunday, July 18th, 2010. It was directed by Paul A. Edwards and written by Gabrielle G. Stanton. In this episode, Brett Crezski commits the ultimate crime when a hunter shoots one of the Wolf Pack outsdie The Gates. Meanwhile, the other residents of The Gates prepare for the 5th Annual Father/Daughter dance. Andie Bates unwittingly harms Charlie Monohan while his father Nick laments the fact that it is the one-year anniversary of the day he shot a man in Chicago. Synopsis and Dana discuss the Daddy/Daughter dance.]] A hunter pursues the Wolf Pack outside The Gates. He fires a shot that strikes Lukas. Lukas falls and Brett leaps upon the man, biting at him. The others turn back into human form and Brett realizes that he has killed the hunter. When dawn breaks, the pack takes the injured Lukas to see their elder, Coach Ross. Ross takes the bullet out of Lukas' leg, but Brett and Lexie neglect to mention that Brett killed one of the poachers. The Coach tells them that he will take Lukas home and that he is also lifting Brett's suspension from the football team. Meanwhile, Thomas Bates goes to his daughter Andie's room. He asks her about going to the fifth annual "Father/Daughter" dance being held that evening. Andie doesn't want to go, but she agrees to attend, but only if her father promises not to embarrass her. At the Monohan residence, Sarah and Nick wake up, and Sarah immediately talks about taking Dana to the dance. Nick knows that she is only discussing this to distract him from the fact that today is the one-year anniversary of the day he shot that man in Chicago. Sarah tells him that he did what he had to do and that he needs to put the past behind him. Nick goes downstairs and Dana tells him that they are going to the dance with Dylan Radcliff and his daughter Emily. Nick doesn't care for the idea of spending leisure time with Dylan. He can't shake the feeling that something is "off with the guy". At the Radcliff residence, Dylan echoes the same sentiment as Nick. He jokingly ponders what the two could possibly talk about during the evening since he is not currently one of his top suspects. Claire thinks that the experience would be good for both Dylan and Emily. After father and daughter leave the house, Claire receives a telephone call from Christian Harper. He wants to see Claire tonight, but she doesn't feel comfortable taking such a risk. Regardless, she agrees to meet him. Nick goes to work and Marcus Jordan tells him about a complaint they received from Amy Patterson, whose husband Stan went out drunk with his rifle following a fight and failed to return home. Nick tells him to rally the deputies together and put out a search party. collapses to the floor.]] At Gates Academy, Charlie Monohan meets up with Andie Bates in the hallway. The two sneak off to a broom closet to make out, but soon after, Charlie begins feeling extremely ill. As he goes to class, he collapses to the floor, knocking over several desks. Charlie is taken to Peg Mueller's office where he confesses to having fallen ill after spending time with Andie Bates. Peg knows that Andie is a succubus and that her powers are beginning to manifest. She covers it up though and tells Charlie that he has contracted a severe case of Mono. She says that she will have Andie come in for an examination, but in the meantime, he must go home and get some rest. At school, Andie tries to talk to Brett, but he is very cold towards her in lieu of their recent break-up. Lexie comes down the hall and gives Brett a stern look. He knows that something is wrong and Brett leaves Andie to see what is going on. In private, Lexie tells him that the cops are combing the woods looking for the hunter. She doesn't remember if they remembered to grab all their clothes. Brett tells her to calm down and that he will handle it. Peg contacts Thomas Bates and tells him about the incident concerning Andie and Charlie. She insists that he tells her the truth about being a succubus as soon as possible. Thomas says that he will tell her tomorrow after the dance. Meanwhile, Sarah and Claire meet a neighbor named Barbara Jansen. Barbara is picking up dresses for the dance. She gossips about people living within The Gates and tells Sarah that she will have Dana's dress ready in time for the dance. Brett goes out into the woods to make sure the Wolf Pack didn't leave anything behind, but he is too late. Chief Monohan and Marcus Jordan are already searching through the area. Nick finds a torn piece of a Ravens t-shirt while Marcus finds traces of blood splattered across some of the plant life. Nick tells him to radio Franklin and have the area sealed off as a crime scene. Brett watches them from the safety of a tall tree, but is worried when he learns that the hunter's body is missing. Monohan calls in Coach Ross and tells him that he found a Gates Academy t-shirt in the woods. Ross is positive that none of his players go out into the woods after dark, but he offers to ask around to see if anybody knows anything. After Ross leaves, Nick fields a telephone call from Sarah reminding him to pick up Dana's corsage for the dance. He rushes to the florist and runs into Dylan Radcliff. Dylan, hoping to keep the peace with the suspicious police chief, has taken the liberty of picking up Dana's corsage for him. The two men are uncomfortable around one another and Nick admits that he thinks their wives are setting them up, forcing them to spend time around one another. When he gets back to the station, Marcus tells him that they found Stan Patterson's body down at the county morgue. He reports that a man found him while walking his dog and that the coroner is ruling cause of death as an animal attack. The body was found some ten miles away from the stretch of woods that Nick and Marcus had been combing through earlier. That evening, Andie comes over to the Monohan house to see Charlie. Not only is she not suffering the effects of Mono, but she admits to feeling better than she has in a while. Charlie unfortunately, has to keep his distance from her out of fear of spreading the virus. Upstairs, Nick gets ready for the dance, but his mind is on other things. Sarah helps him with his tie and he brings up the Chicago shooting incident. He confesses to shooting the suspected rapist, fully aware that the man was unarmed. The District Attorney's office had a very weak case against him and Nick knew that he was going to go free, so he shot him and lied to Internal Affairs about the self defense plea. Meanwhile, Claire goes out to a lounge and meets with Christian Harper. He buys her a martini and she confesses that whenever she's around him, she feels like the "old Claire" - a quality that Christian finds quite attractive. and Christian have dinner.]] 's got a secret.]] Marcus calls Teresa and thanks her for volunteering to take photographs for the dance. Work is keeping him late however, so he agrees to meet up with her after the festivities conclude. Teresa thanks him for being so patient with her, admitting that it has been a difficult year for her. After she hangs up, Teresa pulls a handgun out of her purse and checks the ammunition. At the lounge. Claire returns from the restroom and finds Christian talking with a blonde-haired woman. She is concerned when the woman turns out to be the nosy Barbara Jansen. Barbara snidely remarks about Claire taking time to be here with Christian while Dylan and Emily are off at the dance. Barbara leaves and Claire grows nervous that she might say something to Dylan. At the dance, Nick sits with Dylan while Teresa busies herself taking photographs of the children. The two men talk about raising their families in The Gates and Nick tries to smooth over prior tension by admitting that his commitment to being a cop sometimes makes him a less-than-ideal friend. Dylan responds by telling him that The Gates are lucky to have him. At his home, Brett Crezski watches a Newscaster on the television talking about the discovery of Stan Patterson's body. Coach Ross comes over and chastises Brett for his recklessness. He knows that Brett killed Patterson and confesses to moving the body early in the morning to keep the police from sniffing around too closely at them. As Pack Beta, Coach Ross bears a heavy responsibility for the rest of the Wolf Pack and if it weren't for the respect that he has for Brett's mother, he would kick him out of the Pack altogether. As it stands however, he does expel Brett from the football team - permanently. Back at the lounge, Claire and Christian sit and have dinner. Claire is nervous that Barbara might return to The Gates and tell Dylan that she saw her with another man. Christian suggests that she should leave Dylan and go off with him. She insists that she is happy with the way her life is, but Christian remains unconvinced. Claire finishes her drink and leaves the restaurant. Thomas and Andie Bates leave the dance early and return home. He sits her down and finally reveals the truth about their family - that her mother was a succubus and now, she has inherited those traits as well. revealed!]] As the dance concludes, Nick has a conversation with Teresa. She invites him outside for a private discussion, but as they exit the building, she pulls a gun on him. She reveals her real name to be Amanda Wolcott. Nick recognizes the surname as that of the man he killed in Chicago. Teresa leads him at gunpoint into the woods and tells him that the man he shot was her brother. She used Marcus as a means of getting access to The Gates. She confesses that after she gets her revenge against Nick, she is going to kill the rest of his family as well. Suddenly, Dylan Radcliff springs from out of nowhere and tackles Teresa to the ground. With a savage growl, he tears at her throat and drinks her blood until she is dead. Nick scoops up Teresa's gun, horrified by what he has just seen. Dylan stands up and tells Nick that they need to take their daughters home right away. Nick hoarsely asks him, "What are you?", to which Dylan responds, "You know exactly what I am". Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Production code number: 504410. * Devon Buckley and Leigh Turner do not appear in this episode. * First appearance of Barbara Jansen. * Lexie appeared last in "Breach". * Coach Ross appeared last in the pilot episode. * Andie Bates makes reference to Mia Mueller, but Mia does not appear in this episode. * Teresa's real name is revealed to be Amanda Wolcott in this episode. * Actress Barbara Alyn Woods and Chandra West both appeared in the 1993 film Puppet Master 4. Chandra does not appear in this episode however. See also External Links * * "The Monster Within" at TV.com Episode Guide * "The Monster Within" at ABC.com Episode Guide * "The Monster Within" at TV Rage.com Episode Guide References ---- Category:2010 television episodes Category:Luke Mably